Carlos Mesa/América
América del Norte Estados Unidos * Ver Carlos Mesa - Jimmy Carter.jpg| En el Centro Carter en Atlanta con el Expresidente de los Estados Unidos Jimmy Carter. carlosdmesa.com Carlos Mesa - George W. Bush.jpg| President George W. Bush meets with President Carlos Mesa of Bolivia in Monterrey, Mexico, Tuesday, Jan. 13, 2004. White House photo by Eric Draper América Central Costa Rica * Ver Abel Pacheco de la Espriella - Carlos Mesa.jpg| El Presidente de Bolivia, Carlos Mesa Gisbert, anfitrión de esta Cumbre, pronuncia su discurso en el Acto de Suscripción de los Acuerdos y Declaración de Santa Cruz de la Sierra, ante la mirada del Su Majestad el Rey y del Presidente costarricense, Abel Pacheco. EFE Carlos Mesa - Laura Chinchilla.jpg| .@ThinkingHeads acompaña a los presidentes Laura Chinchilla, Carlos Mesa y Vinicio Cerezo en su panel sobre #AmLat #HLSummit @HoganLovells México * Ver Carlos Mesa - Vicente Fox.jpg| Conferencia de prensa conjunta que ofrecieron los Presidentes Vicente Fox Quesada y Carlos Mesa Gisbert. Martes, 3 de Mayo de 2005. La Paz, Bolivia. Presidencia de la República Carlos Mesa - Felipe Calderón.jpg| Felipe Calderon President of Mexico (2006-2012), Carlos Mesa President of Bolivia (2003-2005), Chema Alonso CEO, Eleven Paths, Telefonica. Photo: Trens Caribe Cuba * Ver Carlos Mesa - Fidel Castro.jpg| El expresidente Mesa junto a Fidel Castro. Página Siete América del Sur Argentina * Ver Fernando de la Rúa - Sin imagen.jpg| Former Presidents Carlos Mesa of Bolivia (R) and Fernando de la Rua, of Argentina, chat just before the opening of the Sixth Summit of ex Presidents held in Lima on September 11, 2011. The forum commemorates the tenth anniversary of the signing of a Democratic Letter by representatives of 34 countries members of the Organization of American States (OAS). AFP PHOTO/Cris BOURONCLE Carlos Mesa - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| Description: Néstor Kirchner (left) and Carlos Mesa Gisbert (right) Bolivia * Ver Carlos Mesa - Lidia Gueiler.jpg| Lidia Gueiler Tejada (1979-1980). En mi despacho en la subdirección de “Última Hora” en 1982. carlosdmesa.com Carlos Mesa - Víctor Paz Estenssoro.jpg| Víctor Paz Estenssoro (1952-1956/1960-1964/1964/1985-1989). En el Palacio de Gobierno cuando cumplía 80 años en 1987. carlosdmesa.com Carlos Mesa - Hugo Bánzer Suárez.jpg| Hugo Banzer Suárez (1971-1978/1997-2001). En su casa en Santa Cruz, después de una entrevista en 1994. carlosdmesa.com Carlos Mesa - Jorge Quiroga.jpg| Carlos Mesa y Jorge Quiroga aceptan la invitación de Evo para viajar al TIPNIS. Foto: Archivo El día Carlos Mesa - Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada.jpg| El ex presidente boliviano Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada (drcha.) y el nuevo presidente, Carlos Mesa, en una fotografía de archivo. REUTERS Carlos Mesa - Eduardo Rodríguez Veltzé.jpg| ﻿LOS EXPRESIDENTES CARLOS MESA Y EDUARDO RODRÍGUEZ VELTZÉ, AYER EN LA ASAMBLEA. APG Carlos Mesa - Evo Morales.jpg| El presidente Evo Morales y el vocero de la demanda marítima Carlos Mesa en un acto en el Palacio de Gobierno. Foto archivo La Razón Brasil * Ver Carlos Mesa - Fernando Henrique Cardoso.jpg| Prominencias para la Presentación: Fernando Henrique Cardoso, Osvaldo Hurtado, Carlos Mesa, Expresidentes de Brasil, Ecuador y Bolivia. Foto: Konrad-Adenauer-Stiftung - Oficina Uruguay Carlos Mesa - Lula da Silva.jpg| El expresidente de Brasil, Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva, con el también exmandatario Carlos Mesa Foto: Twitter @carlosdmesag Chile * Ver Carlos Mesa - Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle.jpg| De Cerca - Eduardo Frei R.T. - Biblioteca Virtual Carlos D. Mesa Gisbert Carlos Mesa - Ricardo Lagos.jpg| Carlos Mesa y Ricardo Lagos FOTO: carlosdmesa.com Colombia * Ver César Gaviria - Sin imagen.jpg| Former Presidents Carlos Mesa of Bolivia (L) and Cesar Gaviria of Colombia (R) chat just before the opening of the Sixth Summit of ex Presidents held in Lima on September 11, 2011. The forum commemorates the tenth anniversary of the signing of a Democratic Letter by representatives of 34 countries members of the Organization of American States (OAS). AFP Carlos Mesa - Ernesto Samper.jpg| Foto: de izq. a der. Nicolás Ardito Barletta, Panamá; Carlos Mesa, Estado Plurinacional de Bolivia; Ernesto Samper, Colombia; y Vinicio Cerezo, Guatemala. Crédito: Marta Ortega / UNDP RSCLAC (detalle de foto) Andrés Pastrana - Carlos Mesa.jpg| Expresidentes Carlos Mesa, Andrés Pastrana fueron presentadores de ´Perú, país de metal y de melancolía, memorias de una educación política´. carlosdmesa.com Álvaro Uribe - Carlos Mesa.jpg| El Presidente Álvaro Uribe Vélez saluda al ex Presidente de Bolivia, Carlos Mesa, con quien se reunió este jueves 2 de abril. Foto: Felipe Pinzón - SP. Lugar: Bogotá Ecuador * Ver Carlos Mesa - Lucio Gutiérrez.jpg| SANTA CRUZ, Bolivia.– El presidente de Bolivia, Carlos Mesa (i), saluda con el mandatario ecuatoriano, Lucio Gutiérrez, durante su encuentro en la XIII Cumbre Iberoamericana. El Universal Carlos Mesa - Rafael Correa.jpg| El expresidente Carlos Mesa explicó ayer al mandatario ecuatoriano, Rafael Correa, los fundamentos de la demanda que planteó Bolivia ante la Corte Internacional de Justicia (CIJ) para que Chile dialogue “de buena fe” una salida al océano Pacífico en favor del país. Paraguay * Ver Carlos Mesa - Nicanor Duarte.jpg| El presidente Nicanor Duarte Frutos (izq.) saluda a su colega de Bolivia, Carlos Mesa, en un espacio de la XIII Cumbre Hemisférica que concluyó ayer en Santa Cruz (Foto de Reuters). / ABC Color Carlos Mesa - Horacio Cartes.jpg| El portavoz de la demanda marítima Carlos Mesa en reunión con el presidente de Paraguay, Horacio Cartes. Foto tomada de la cuenta de Carlos Mesa Perú * Ver Carlos Mesa - Fernando Belaúnde Terry.jpg| De Cerca - Fernando Belaunde. Biblioteca Virtual Carlos D. Mesa Gisbert Alberto Fujimori - Carlos Mesa.jpg| De Cerca - Ing. Alberto Fujimori #1. Biblioteca Virtual Carlos D. Mesa Gisbert Valentín Paniagua - Sin imagen.jpg| 427 PANIAGUA, VALENTÍN PERÚ POLÍTICO. Entrevista por Carlos D. Mesa Alejandro Toledo - Carlos Mesa.jpg| Toledo with Bolivian President Carlos Mesa, Jan. 2004 Carlos Mesa - Ollanta Humala.jpg| Ollanta Humala, Ricardo Lagos, P. Pablo Kucinski, Gustavo Cisneros, Carlos D. Mesa. carlosdmesa.com Uruguay * Ver Carlos Mesa - Luis Alberto Lacalle.jpg| Mañana participaré de una mesa redonda sobre América Latina, Europa y gestión de gobierno. Debatiré con Carlos Mesa y Luis Alberto Lacalle. @NicanorDF Julio María Sanguinetti - Sin imagen.jpg| Former Bolivia's President Carlos Mesa (L) and former Uruguay's President Julio Sanguinetti talk before the opening of 65th General Assembly of the Inter American Press Association in Buenos Aires on november 9, 2009. Carlos Mesa - Jorge Batlle.jpg| Lamento la muerte del expresidente uruguayo Jorge Batlle, quien apoyó públicamente ntra. causa marítima. @carlosdmesag Carlos Mesa - José Mujica.jpg| Mesa entrega El libro del mar a expresidente José Mujica. Foto de @carlosdmesag Venezuela * Ver Carlos Mesa - Rafael Caldera.jpg| De Cerca - Rafael Caldera - Biblioteca Virtual Carlos D. Mesa Gisbert Carlos Mesa - Hugo Chávez.jpg| Hugo Chávez de Carne y Hueso. Carlosdmesa.con Fuentes Categoría:Carlos Mesa